A Short Story and a Tall Tale
A Short Story and a Tall Tale is the eleventh episode of season two of The Cleveland Show. It is the thirty eighth episode, overall. Synopsis Rallo is sick of being short. Meanwhile, Cleveland goes to an NBA All-Stars game. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Cleveland Brown *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Rallo Tubbs *LeVar Brown *Evelyn Brown *Marty Barty *Trish Barty *NBA All-Stars **Shaquille O'Neal **LeBron James **Dwight Howard **Kevin Garnett **Steve Nash **Dwayne Wade **Dirk Nowitzki Minor Roles *Cleveland Junior *Roberta Tubbs *Tim the Bear *Lester Krinklesac *Holt Richter *Lloyd Waterman *Terry Kimple *Florence *Theodore Parker Jr., III *Bernard Bernard *Kameron *Tigger *Anna Torv *Denzel Washington *Kendra Krinklesac (Indirectly Mentioned) *Ernie Krinklesac (Indirectly Mentioned) Quotes :Rallo: Whoa! What's going on here? :walks in on Cleveland and Junor making a tiger fight a komodo dragon :Roberta: Welcome to The Ring of Wildfire, where vicious, wild animals battle to the death in an epic flaming fighting ring! In this corner, we've got Cleveland Junior with Kameron the komodo dragon. it: "Kam-Er-Un" :Junior: It's Kameron! it: "Kam-Uh-Rawn" :Roberta: And in this corner, we've got Cleveland Senior with a tiger named something only tigers can say! :Cleveland: Just call him Tigger! :tiger growls at Cleveland :Rallo: Seriously, what the heck is going on? :Cleveland: Oh, hey Rallo. We're just gunna watch a tiger fight a komodo dragon. Roberta, light the ring! :Roberta: Lightin' it up! :lights up the ring; A clown passes by :Clown: Hiyuk, yuk, yuk! Hotter than the sun and barrels full of fun! Shoot your starting gun, cuz it's time for round one! Hoo hoo hoo! :Rallo: Alright! But why's this happening in our living room? :Cleveland: We do stuff like this every night after you go to sleep. Wait a minute, what time is it? 8:12!? It's past your bedtime. ---- :Rallo: I'm tired of being treated like I'm a second class citizen because I'm little. Drinking out of sippy cups, painting with my fingers, Cleveland putting me in a cage when you're not around. :Cleveland: offscreen Not a cage. It's a crate. ---- :Donna: Rallo, the reason little people have no rights is because your brains are small, so you're not very smart yet. ---- :Donna: The Giving Tree There was a needy man and a homosexual tree that never had the guts to make it's move. The end. ---- :Mr. Waterman: I just thought someone of your hue would enjoy watching some basketball. :Cleveland: Well, hue got that right. Thanks, you racist son of a bitch! ---- :Mr. Waterman: Florence, send in Jose, I wanna give him a Datsun pickup truck filled with alley furniture. ---- :Donna: These people don't know me. I will hit you. ---- :Donna: I wonder if I can smoke in here. ---- :Junior: Rallo's driving? That's just crazy. :revealed Junior is riding the flying komodo dragon :Junior: Arise, Kameron! ---- :Roberta: You guys are going to Hollywood? Can I- :Cleveland: No. ---- :to Cleveland when he was a child; LeVar is leaving :Cleveland: When are you coming back? :LeVar: What day is it? :Cleveland: Tuesday. :LeVar: ... Never. :slams the door in Cleveland's face ---- :and Donna are in a plane crash on their landing in Hollywood; They are hoisted out of the water by a helicopter :Cleveland: Only survivors. Hey look, a palm tree! ---- :Rallo: See? Lebron James does care about Cleveland. Trivia *Every night after Rallo goes to bed, the rest of the family does something insanely epic, such as pitting a tiger and a komodo dragon against each other in a fight in a ring of fire. *Rallo's bedtime is 8:00. *Cleveland puts Rallo in a crate, while Donna is gone. *It's revealed that Rallo's actual full name is "Montclair Lawson Tubbs" and that "Rallo" is just a nickname. *Cleveland was a ceramics major in college. Cultural References *Junior names his tiger Tigger after the character from Winnie the Pooh. *Donna reads The Giving Tree by Shel Silverstein. *In a picture on Mr. Waterman's wall, Terry Kimple is shown dressed as Superman for Halloween. *Trader Jew's is a parody on Trader Joes. *Cleveland insults Donna, by calling her Gargamel from The Smurfs and Dumbledore from Harry Potter. *Tim does an impression of Jack Nicholson and quotes his characters from the movies "A Few Good Men" and "The Shining". *At Cheese E. Charlie's, there are two arcade games named "Polygamous" and "Custer's Return". Polygamous is a parody on Polybius, a fictional video game that doesn't actually exist but has become widely known about, via playground rumors that can be traced back to as early as the 1980's. Custer's Return is a parody on Custer's Revenge, a highly controversial pornographic video game, featuring General Custer raping a Native American woman. *Cleveland makes fun of the show Fringe, via a fourth wall joke, where the show is advertized. *Kevin Garnette and his mother compare Cleveland to Stanley Hudson from The Office. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:Rallo Episodes